


Beggars night

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Halloween doesnt exist on the boiling isles. But nothing ever stops Luz...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 31





	Beggars night

Amity adjusted the fake cat ears on her head, trying to keep up with Luz as she bounded down the sidewalk excitedly. “How did I let her talk me into this… We dont even celebrate Hallo-what ever.” She thought, But maybe spending some time alone with Luz would make up for that fact. Luz didn’t seem bothered by the stares she was getting, although they made Amity feel a little awkward as they were wearing really bad homemade costumes. Luz waited for Amity to catch up, “Whats the matter, Kitten?” she said as Amity drew closer, obviously referencing the ensemble she was wearing. Luz had decided to go as something called a-- Frankenstein? Which basically consisted of green paint smeared on her face and she had created an illusion of bolts sticking out of her neck. “So what do we do exactly?” Amity asked somewhat blushing as another person walked by giving them more awkward stares. “Easy, we just go up to a house, knock on the door and hopefully people would give us candy.” Amity looked at her in confusion, “And this works in the human world? I dont think they will do that here…” Luz shrugged off the comment “Oh please, who could say no to us…” Luz said “Were adorable.” Amity blushed, turning her face so Luz wouldn’t see. “Okay, i guess we could try a couple houses.” She said turning back to see Luz bounding up to a house. “WAIT! LUZ DON’T---”  
It was too late, Luz knocked on the door beofre Amity could finish out the warning. Luz looked back at Amity, who was running up to house. The door opened up causing to Luz to turn and see why Amity had tried to warn her. Boscha stood in the door staring at the two, “Okay what is this?” She asked turning to Amity, who looked as if she was going to die from humiliation. Luz started to explain, causing Boscha to raise her hand “I dont really care.” She said, removing her scroll from her pocket and taking a picture of the two. Then shut the door in their faces, Amity bolted down the walkway causing Luz to have to run after her. She caught up a block later, grabbing her by the arm “It’s wasn’t that bad…” said Luz, stopping when she heard the scroll in Amity’s pillowcase chirp. Amity removed it, tears forming in her eyes. Luz looked, seeing that Boscha had posted the recent picture on Penstagram, with #LUZers. “Im never going to be able show my face at school ever again.” Amity muttered burying her face in her hands. Luz thought for a moment, “Wait, she didn’t give us treats!” She said aloud, causing Amity to mutter “What does that have to do with anything?” Luz took Amity’s hand, “Oh, there is more to this holiday than candy---”  
“Come back for more embarrassment?” Boscha asked opening the door to see no one in her line of sight, but who had just knocked? Looking down she saw the small paper bag that was currently burning on the porch. She stomped her foot down on the bag out of instinct, not realizing the horror that was about to befall her. Her foot made contract with the Glyph that Luz had drawn on the bottom of the bag, activating it, and causing a torrent of Abomination Slime to erupt out of the bag coating Boscha in the thick layer of the goop. “HUMAN!!!” She screamed into the night, as the two costumed pranksters hid in a patch of nearby shrubs filming with Amity’s scroll. Luz smiled, “That is going to takes at least a week to wash out, that goop stains like you would not believe…” Amity grabbed Luz’s hand, “Maybe this Halloween thing has its perks…” She thought, as the two burst of laughing.


End file.
